1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and particularly to an in-ear earphone capable of adjusting the sound effect.
2. The Related Art
With the development of science and technology, electronic products are continuously upgraded. In order to assure that users can listen to the sound generated by the electronic product avoid being not interfered by ambient noises, an in-ear earphone served as a necessary accessory of the electronic product is needed.
A conventional in-ear earphone connected with a music player includes a shell defining a resonance space therein, and a loudspeaker received in the resonance space of the shell. The shell has a through hole interconnecting the resonance space with the outside region. A damping object is fixed inside the shell and blocks the through hole in order to smoothen the frequency response of the sound pressure level in the resonance space while the loudspeaker makes sound. So, the in-ear earphone can achieve a perfect sound effect. However, as the damping object is fixed in the shell, it is impossible to change the sound effect by means of replacing the damping object.